


Viola

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: After a bit of a mishap with Dan, Suzy ends up pregnant.  She's anxious, but has 8 partners to help her through the ups and downs on the path to motherhood.





	1. ...It broke

Suzy took deep breaths, reaching up to run a hand through her sweaty hair. Dan leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss to her jaw as he slowly pulled out, moving to take off the condom. And then he froze. "Mm, something wrong babe?"

Dan looked up slowly. "The condom broke." His eyes were wide, almost scared.

Suzy sat up, wincing when she felt it starting to seep out of her. "Well. Okay, uh, you need to breathe, first and foremost." She adjusted herself a little, making a face. "And I should clean up."

Dan looked at her. "How can you be so calm about this?" His voice cracked in the middle, but it was like he didn't notice. 

"Because we're going to talk about this with the others like adults. First, you and I are going to take a shower because I have your jizz dripping out of me."

She got out of bed, taking one of Dan's shaky hands in her own and leading him into the bathroom attached to her room. The shower was quiet, the warm water and lavender-scented soap cleaning them up. Dan looked far away as he washed his hair, the water making it fall in his face. 

Suzy reached up to push it back. "Dan... whatever happens, it's going to be okay." Dan nodded, looking a little less pale as he rinsed his hair. "I promise."

Dan sighed, wrapping his arms tight around her waist. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You couldn't have known it would break". She kissed his shoulder gently. "Finish up. We'll get dressed and talk to the others."

She stepped out of the shower to let Dan finish cleaning his hair. She dried off, heading back into the bedroom to get dressed. She sat on the edge of the bed, letting the towel fall. 

What if she was pregnant? What was she supposed to do? She couldn't let Dan know how nervous she was. That would feed into his anxiety. She laid back for a long moment, resting a hand on her stomach before getting back up. 

When Dan came into the bedroom, she was changing the sheets, wearing sweatpants and one of Arin's old shirts. It was baggy on her, which was nice since she didn't have to wear a bra. Dan kissed her cheek, taking one of her hair ties off the dresser and pulling his hair away from his face. 

"Scuze?" Dan's voice was quiet as he got dressed. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't apologize." She smiled a little, finishing with the bed. "Let's go talk to the others, okay?" She let out a soft sound when Dan wrapped his arms around her. 

"I love you."

"I love you too, Danny." She held him tight for a long moment before letting go. "Come on, you giant sap." She led him downstairs, sitting down on the couch, Blueberry padding over. "Hi there Blueb." She pet her as Dan sat down. Barry took off his headphones when they sat down, smiling. 

"Hey you two."

Dan smiled faintly. "Hi Barry." His voice was quiet as he pet Blueberry, smiling when she tried to climb up on the couch. He scooped the pup up, laying her on his lap. 

"You two acting so... off. What's wrong?"

Suzy took a deep breath. "We need to talk to everyone about something."

Barry frowned. "I'll go get everyone."

Suzy nestled herself into Dan's arms, Blueberry sitting on her lap. They were quiet as everyone gathered in the living room, joining them on the couch. It was a few moments before Suzy spoke up. 

"Okay... so, uh..." She took a deep breath. "Dan and I had sex and the condom broke." She held her breath. 

"Was that just now?" Arin asked. Dan nodded, looking at his hands. "Well, nothing is certain then."

"But what... what if I get pregnant? Am pregnant?" Suzy held Blueberry close. "We just got a fucking Chow chow! They can be vicious!" 

Brian raised an eyebrow as Blueberry started licking at Suzy's hand. "Yeah. Vicious."

Her anxiety was seeping out in waves. "I can't have a kid! Look at me! I'm not fit to be a mom!"

Holly moved closer, stroking Suzy's hair away from her face. "Hey, hey, deep breaths..." She helped Suzy calm down, hands on her shoulders. "There we go.." She kissed Suzy's forehead. 

Suzy hugged Holly tight. "What if I'm pregnant?" She asked softly. 

"Then we figure it out." 

Suzy nodded, still holding her tight. Ross got up, moving over to set a hand on Suzy's back. "Let's wait until we know for sure. If you are, we figure out where to go from there."

About a month later, Suzy was sitting in the bathroom with a pregnancy test. "Well. I'm pregnant."


	2. Dr. Dokter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzy has her first doctor's appointment after testing positive for pregnancy. Vernon supports her through it.

"So now what?" Suzy sat on the edge of the tub, holding the positive pregnancy test. She looked to Brian, who was leaning on the counter.

"Well, we find a doctor and set up appointments. Then we start planning and researching." Brian sat down on the edge of the tub with her, knees cracking slightly, making her laugh. "Stop laughing at my old age." He swatted at her arm. 

She leaned against him, sighing as she threw out the test. "I have pee on my hands now."

"Probably." Brian kissed her cheek. "I still love you even if you have pee hands."

"I'm gonna touch you." 

"Maybe you could do... not that?" Brian grinned. 

"I totally will." She got up to wash her hands. Brian smiled, standing up to be next to her, resting a hand on her back. Her smile fell. "What if... what if I'm not a good mother?"

"You've got about 8 months to figure it out, Suze. I know you'll be nothing but a wonderful mom, no matter what. And you've got 8 people behind you, ready to stand by your side and raise this child."

"Thanks Bri." She leaned against him. "Ready to go break the news?" She squeezed his hand as they left the bathroom. "It was positive." 

Holly smiled, hugging her. "Congrats. You're gonna be a mom."

Suzy laughed softly. "Me? You're gonna be a mom too, you know. Unless you're planning on flying away with your birds."

"I think I'm happy roosting here." Holly kissed her, smiling into it.

Suzy giggled. "I'm not letting you name our kid after a bird."

"Are you sure? Crow Berhow has a nice ring to it..." She grinned. 

"No." Barry shook his head as he kissed Suzy's cheek. "Pigeon Berhow is way better." 

"Of course!" Holly laughed. "How was I so blind. It's perfect for a boy or a girl."

"How about Pigeon Lovebird?"

"Of course." Suzy shook her head. "Never. Brian, do me a favor and keep them far away from the birth certificate when the time comes."

"Of course. But I'm naming the kid Quark." Brian smirked. 

"No!" Suzy laughed. "Arin, the job goes to you and Dan."

Arin shook his head, laughing. "Deal."

Later that week, Suzy was in the passenger seat of the car, sipping a smoothie as Vernon drove her to her first doctor's appointment. "I can't believe I have to stop drinking coffee."

"You've gotta stop smoking weed too," he teased. "I know that's hard to do."

"Oh god. That'll be so hard." Her voice was dry. 

Vernon laughed as Suzy scrolled through her phone. "I'll support you through it."

"I knew I feel in love with you for a reason." Suzy laughed as Vernon parked. "God, it's gonna suck when I can't fit in my jeans."

"Your butt looks fantastic today though." Vernon smiled as they got out. He looked at his phone. "So... Dr. Dokter?"

"I know, but he's got great reviews online." She grinned. "Plus Brian gets a kick out of it."

"He would." Vernon laughed. "Come on. Let's get you inside."

She smiled when Vernon wrapped an arm around her, letting him take the lead as she finished her smoothie. The wait wasn't very long, and before they knew it, Suzy was sitting on the table as she finished filling out her paperwork. 

The doctor came in, smiling as he put on his gloves. "Miss Berhow, yes?"

She nodded. "Yes. It's nice to meet you."

"The same to you. I understand this is your first child?"

Suzy nodded again. "Yup. Kinda.... came as a surprise, but we're happy." She smiled, resting a hand on her stomach. 

The doctor smiled. "Are you the father?"

Vernon glanced at Suzy. "Uh... no. He couldn't be here."

Suzy smiled a little. "This is my boyfriend Vernon. The biological father is on tour with his band."

The doctor raised an eyebrow and Vernon bit his lip. "He's a really sweet guy. It's not like he's some sleazy rockstar or anything like that."

Suzy set a hand on Vernon's shoulder. "I'm polyamorous. I have multiple partners and the one who happened to impregnate me isn't here."

"Ah. Complicated relationships?"

"Not... complicated to me." She laughed. "Anymore at least." 

The doctor smiled. "Well, you filled out all the paperwork, so what we're going to do is some physical tests. I'll also need a urine sample and I'll order blood tests for you."

Vernon spoke up. "Will she be having an ultrasound done?"

"Not this appointment. You're about 5 weeks in, so there won't be much to look at. At your 8 to 9 week appointment, we'll consider it, but for now, we'll settle for the other tests." 

After a lot of questions, poking, prodding, and peeing in a cup, the appointment wrapped up after almost an hour. 

Suzy shook Dr. Dokter's hand, smiling as she and Vernon walked out. "It feels more real now..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, I know I'm pregnant. The nausea and the weird craving for strawberry orange can tell me that. Because I know logically, but it's just... more absolute in my mind. If that makes sense."

Vernon nodded. "I think I know what you mean." He unlocked the car with a smile. "How does it feel?"

"Shocking, kinda? But I'm excited too." She buckled up, sighing. 

"How about we get some lunch?" Vernon smiled. 

"That sounds nice." She smiled when Vernon reached over to squeeze her hand, resting her other on her stomach. She could do this.


	3. Morning Sickness Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One instance of when morning sickness kept her from traveling, and one instance of when she had to puke in public.

Suzy leaned back on the couch, holding an Xbox controller. She was playing a game with Barry, sitting close enough to him that their arms brushed together. Dan, Arin, Brian, Vernon, and Jack were off for an event, and Suzy had been planning on joining them, but morning sickness had hit too hard the day they were supposed to leave. But being home with Barry, Ross, and Holly was nice. 

The living room was quiet, just the sounds of the game and quiet taps of buttons filling the room. Holly was out with her birds, and Ross was sketching on the other side of the room. A loud squeak shattered the silence, Blueberry playing with her squeaky frog. 

Ross laughed softly, watching as she tried to get on the couch. Even as she got bigger, she was just as clumsy as she'd been when she was a puppy. He helped her onto the couch, where she wagged her tail, moving to snuggle into Suzy's side. 

Suzy giggled, petting her gently. "Hey there cutie." Her blue tongue stuck out of her mouth as she sniffed at Suzy's hands. She paused, moving to sniff at Suzy's stomach, nuzzling against it curiously. 

Suzy squirmed at Blueberry's cold nose, her shirt riding up. "Oh! What are you doing?" She laughed. 

Ross grinned. "I think she knows that something new is happening!" 

"What a sweetie." Barry paused the game, reaching over to pet Blueberry. She barked when his hand got close to Suzy's stomach. 

"She's already being protective." Suzy laughed. "I can't believe our kid has a guard dog."

Ross smiled, moving to sit closer. "She's a good girlie." He scratched just above Blueberry's tail making her tail wag.

Suzy grinned, laying back more as Blueberry settled with her head on Suzy's stomach. 

Barry grinned when his phone went off. "Hey, the guys are calling! Go get Holly, Ross." Ross was about to get up, but at that moment, Holly came inside. 

Barry answered the Skype call, grinning and waving. "Hey guys!" 

Arin was holding the phone, sitting between Vernon and Dan, Brian and Jack behind them. "Hey! How are you guys doing at home?"

Suzy smiled. "Better. I only puked twice today!"

"That's an improvement." Dan giggled. "Hi Holly!"

Holly leaned over the couch to get in frame. "Hey guys! How was the show?"

"Exhausting." Vernon laughed. "But it was a lot of fun. People were asking about you, Suze."

Suzy hummed. "Were they?"

Arin nodded. "We said you got sick so you couldn't be there."

"Not wrong." She grinned. "Oh! Check this out." She gestured for Barry to move the phone. "Blueberry decided this was a nice place to put her head. She barked at Barry when he got too close to my stomach."

"That is... fucking adorable." Brian smiled, leaning against Arin. "She just decided to do that?"

Ross laughed. "Yeah. It was honestly amazing." 

Dan smiled softly. "Well, that's one of your fears out the window, hon. I don't think we'll have to worry about any vicious Chow Chow near the little one."

"Just an extremely docile baby near the baby?" 

"Exactly!" Jack grinned, half sitting on Brian. 

Suzy smiled as she pet Blueberry. "I miss you guys."

"We miss you too." Dan smiled softly. "Two more days and we'll be home."

"Two more days." Suzy sighed. "That's so long though..." She jutted out her bottom lip in a pout. 

"I know, I know." Vernon smiled softly. "But you'll see us at the airport. And I promise to make out with you as soon as we're home."

"What a gentleman." She laughed. "I'll be waiting for that." Suzy rested her head on Barry's shoulder. She snuggled against Barry as they finished up the call, sighing. "Love you guys so much."

Brian smiled. "We love you too Suzy. See you soon."

Two days later, she and Ross were standing in the airport to pick up the boys. Suzy made a face, patting Ross's arm. "I'm gonna go vomit. Be back in a minute." She put a hand over her mouth, hurrying to the bathroom. 

Ross winced as he watched her hurry off, shaking his head. "Poor girl." 

Before she got back, the guys came over to Ross. "Is it just you?" Arin asked. 

"Nah. Suzy's in the bathroom. Puking."

Dan hissed. "Yikes. Poor girl..."

"She'll be back soon." Ross looked in the direction of the bathrooms. 

After a few moments, Suzy came back, holding a container of mints. "Hey!" She grinned, moving to catch Dan in a hug, since he was closest. 

Dan smiled, holding her close. "Hey honey." He kissed the top of her head. "How are you?"

"Pukey." She sighed. "Not that bad though." She pressed her face into his chest, arms tight around his waist. 

Arin smiled, kissing the top of her head and standing close to Dan. "I'm sorry you couldn't be there with us. I know how much you wanted to go."

"It's alright. I got some extra recording done with Barry, so that was fun. I wanna kiss you." She huffed. "But I have puke breath."

Jack laughed, shaking his head. "Let's get home then. I miss my bed."

Ross laughed, picking up one of the bags. "Alright, come on." He grinned as Brian wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leaning against him as they headed out to the car. "I hope you plan on pinning me to the wall and then the bed when we get home."

Brian kissed the side of his head. "Oh, I plan on nothing else darling."

Ross giggled. "Excellent." He pulled Brian into a kiss once they got to the car.

"Hey, no sex in the airport parking lot." Arin shook his head as he started putting the bags in the car. 

"But Arinnn." Ross jutted out his bottom lip. 

"No." Arin rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh. "Just get in the car." He smiled, watching the two get in, Brian laughing and nudging at Ross. 

Suzy leaned against Arin for a moment, sighing. "Hey."

"Hi honey." He wrapped an arm around her, kissing her head. "Feeling okay?"

"Kinda sick. But I'm glad you're home." She leaned her cheek against his chest. 

"Let's head home, and then we can cuddle on the couch and you can sip some ginger ale."

"Perfect." She smiled, getting in the car. She faintly closed her eyes as Arin got in to drive. She was so glad they were home, even if she was fairly sure Ross was jerking Brian off in the back...


	4. Video Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first trimester is drawing to a close, and Suzy decides it's time to share the news.

"That's our kid," Suzy whispered in awe, eyes wide as she looked at the ultrasound screen.

Dan kissed her hand, the same wonder in his eyes. "Wow," he said softly. 

Suzy looked at Dan, eyes shining. "That's in my uterus."

Dan started laughing, holding Suzy's hand tighter and pulling it closer to his face, the doctor smiling. "I'm assuming you'd like a few copies of the ultrasound?"

"Please." Suzy smiled. She looked up at Dan and pulled him into a kiss. "We made a person..."

"We made a person!" Dan laughed, holding her face. "Wow!"

The doctor smiled, wiping the gel off Suzy's stomach. "I'll send the copies to the printer, and you can pick those up. In 4 weeks, I'll see you again. You'll be wrapping up your first trimester, and you'll probably start to notice a bump form by then. And next time, we can find out what the sex of your baby is if you decide you want to know."

Suzy nodded, leaning against Dan. "Okay, thank you!" She kissed Dan's cheek sweetly, pulling her shirt down. She smiled as she got off the table, giggling happily. 

Dan held her close as they headed out to the receptionist. Suzy stared, wide eyed at the copy of her ultrasound. "Dan. Dan this is our baby."

Dan kissed the side of her head. "It is." The receptionist laughed softly, scheduling their next appointment. 

"I wanna tell our fans," she said softly as Dan drove them home.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna start looking pregnant soon and people are gonna talk. Might as well jump the gun."

Dan nodded. "I think it's a good idea. Should we explain the whole... poly thing? I know Ar and I have kinda hinted at it, and we aren't subtle in public, but I think we should say something about it. I mean... that child isn't going to look like Arin."

Suzy laughed. "I hope they get your hair. A little kid with a head of long curls..."

He giggled softly as he drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. "I kinda hope not. It's hell to get through when it's tangled."

"Yeah. But it's cute." She grinned, eyes shining as she looked at the photos. "I love our kid already..."

"So do I, honey." Dan smiled softly as he looked over at her. 

A few hours later, Suzy was sitting in front of her camera, holding Arin's hand with one hand, Dan's with the other. "Hey YouTube, its Mortem3r! And I'm here with... a lot today." She smiled faintly as the boys squeezed her hands. 

"Big news, though. I'm pregnant! I'm about eight weeks along, and just had the ultrasound done just earlier today." She let go of Dan's hand, picking up a copy of it to show the camera.

"But that's not all I wanted to talk about in this video. The baby isn't actually Arin's."

"Before anyone says anything, she's not cheating on me!" Arin leaned his head on Suzy's shoulder. 

"I'm still very committed to Arin." She laughed. "But I'm also committed to Dan. I'm polyamorous and have multiple partners. And Danny here is one of those people."

Dan kissed her cheek, smiling softly. "And well, the kid is part me."

Arin smirked. "The child was once his splooge."

"Arin! Our kid is gonna see this some day!"

"Then I hope they know how reproduction works, Dan." Arin grinned. 

Suzy nudged him, trying not to laugh. "Stop it you two." 

"I'll stop talking about Dan's splooge."

She sighed. "...thank you Arin. This is what I put up with every day, guys." She shook her head. "Anyway, I'm 8 weeks pregnant, and while it doesn't look like much yet, it'll look more obvious soon. So far the only thing that makes it obvious I'm pregnant is the sheer amount of vomit coming out of me."

Dan giggled. "It's gross. I love her. But it's kinda gross."

Suzy laughed. "I've got a list of places I've puked in the last few weeks. The airport, a Chilis, uh, Target, and the side of the road."

"She's puked so much." Arin wrapped an arm around her. "I'm in awe of how strong she is, though."

"Aw, babe..." Suzy smiled, leaning into his touch. "Thank you." 

Dan laughed, kissing Suzy's cheek. "Our strong puker."

"I'm gonna end this before it gets weird." Suzy wrapped her arms around both their waists. "Thanks for watching guys!"

"Next time on KKG!" Arin joked.


End file.
